Please Don't Leave Me
by roguegirl9929
Summary: Shinji and Hiyori...titled after the P!nk song of the same name. It fits them so perfectly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I wish I owned it...but I don't.

1. Green

Shinji glanced from the small, red hickeys he had left all over Hiyori's neck and chest the night before, before glancing down at the ugly, green bruises that marred him, Dammit Hiyori! What did I tell you about biting!"

2. Window

When they were still back in the Soul Society Hiyori would often get caught staring through Shinji's office window at him from the shadows.

3. Eyes

Hiyori's eyes shot open and she sat up with a gasp, only to be pulled back down by the arm around her waist, "Another nightmare? What did I tell you? I'm healing…quit worrying."

4. Time

The first time she opened her eyes as a visored the first thing she thought about was Shinji who was laying, near dead, next to her.

5. Light

Shinji ran his fingers through Hiyori's light blonde hair, tugging the ribbons that held her hair up out.

6. Fun

Sometimes, just for fun, Shinji would tease Hiyori purely to get a reaction from her.

7. Sing

The first time Lisa heard P!nk sing 'Please Don't Leave Me' all she could picture was Shinji and Hiyori.

8. Warm

Shinji rubbed the side of his head where her fist had previously left, "You're just a warm and fuzzy person, huh?"

9. Seduce

Her first time seducing Shinji worked like a charm; she just put on one of his dress shirts and let her hair down.

10. Rainbow

After taking a long look at Shinji, Rose decided that he and Hiyori must have had another lover's spat if the rainbow of bruises that covered Shinji's body.

11. Rain

When Shinji cut his hair, his beautiful long, golden blonde hair, he didn't have the strength to cry so Hiyori did that for him, tears streaming down her face like rain.

12. Flower

Hiyori-though she'd never tell anyone-still had the first flower Shinji had given her, dried and pressed, behind a picture of them at prom.

13. Study

Hiyori loved to study Shinji's body after he fell asleep; every scar on his body told a story.

14. Mirror

As Shinji brushed his now short hair out in the mirror he noticed Hiyori come up behind him, "Quit acting like a sniveling idiot! You finally look less like a woman and more like a man! Quit acting so depressed!"

15. Hug

When Shinji was severely depressed after two weeks in the world of the living, Hiyori caught him drinking himself into a stupor but instead of beating him senseless she held him close and whispered 'I love you' over and over.

16. Art

Hiyori watched Shinji fight with wide eyes; he seemed to be a master of the art of his Hollowfication.

17. Hide

When Hikifune confronted Hiyori about always beating up Shinji because she liked him Hiyori had to quickly hide her blush, lest her mother-figure figure out that she was right.

18. Dinner

Before prom Shinji, fully dressed in a suit, drove Hiyori to a small, fancy restaurant where they sat side by side and in love.

19. Shoes

Shinji winced as Hiyori whacked him across the face with her brand, new sandals to "break them in".

20. Music

Shinji loved music which is why Hiyori would indulge him, when they were alone, to dance around in his arms while he sang.

21. Heart

Hiyori's heart broke every time she saw the scar that ran across Shinji's chest that her sword had caused.

22. Short

Shinji groaned as Hiyori proceeded to beat the crap out of him, simply because he called her short.

23. Comfort

As Shinji sobbed onto Hiyori's shoulder all she could do was hold him and cry too because there was nothing she could do to comfort and convince him their exile wasn't his fault.

24. Idea

It was Lisa's idea to shove Hiyori into the bathroom while Shinji was showering, not knowing that it would lead to the bathroom being locked for the next two hours.

25. Jump

Hiyori jumped down in front of Shinji and dragged him away from the giggling group of girls he was was harmlessly talking to, "Girls are, from now on, off limits for you to talk to."


	2. Chapter 2

1. Frozen

As Gin sliced through Hiyori Shinji became frozen with horror.

2. Sun

The sun streamed through the warehouse windows effectively waking Shinji and Hiyori who had been sleeping on Shinji's air mattress.

3. Shade

Shinji shaded his eyes from the bright sun and watched Hiyori train Ichigo with a smile, "Better him getting the abuse than me."

4. Cover

Hiyori tugged the blankets higher onto Shinji's unconscious form and turned to her capta-former captain, "Kisuke...what are we going to do now?"

5. Bright

Hiyori looked at Shinji's bright smile and secretly felt better about their crappy situation.

6. Animal

Despite her callous attitude Hiyori instantly helped Shinji care for the small abandoned kittens that someone had left outside the warehouse the ex-shinigami were living in.

7. Water

Hiyori held the glass of water to Shinji's dry lips, "Drink...and once your better I'm going to kick your ass for getting hurt like this."

8. Clothes

Though she'd never admit it Hiyori thought Shinji looked unbelievably handsome in whatever he wore.

9. Step

"Watch you step," Shinji said as Hiyori miss-stepped and nearly fell; Shinji catching her at the last minute which caused both of their faces to be brought inches apart.

10. Think

"Personally I think you're beautiful," Shinji whispered into Hiyori's ear as the visored sat in the nightclub on the anniversary of their exile.

11. Large

Shinji examined the large lump that covered the back of his head, "Do you really have to hit so hard Hiyori?"

12. Fight

Hiyori felt a tear slip down her cheek as Tessai explained Shinji's situation, "He's blaming himself for our exile and that's causing him to lose his will to fight to stay alive."

13. Laugh

Hiyori adored Shinji's laugh because it was such a rare thing for nearly five years after their exile to the human world.

14. Peace

Shinji enjoyed the peaceful moments when he and Hiyori were alone and she became quiet and cuddly.

15. Bed

All the other visoreds smiled knowingly when Hiyori's sleeping bag became the blanket on Shinji's air mattress.

16. Fall

When Shinji rushed off to go aide Ichigo in his fight against the arrancar Hiyori's mood became violent and everyone knew she was just afraid of Shinji falling in battle.

17. Hair

Hiyori watched as Shinji went to pull up his, now short hair, before faltering and letting his arms drop.

18. Candle

Hiyori looked over the candle-lit table at Shinji who gave her a cheshire cat grin causing her to smile back.

19. Sick

Shinji wretched again as Hiyori (who was feeling bad about giving him the stomach flu) placed a cool cloth on his neck.

20. School

Hiyori punched Shinji when he complained about having to go to school because, "Hiyori already could pass for 12!"

21. Outside

"Dammit Shinji! You need to get out of this damn warehouse! You haven't been outside since we got here! We're going for a walk!"

22. Human

"Why does it even matter Hiyori? We're not human...not Shinigami, not even damnable hollows...I turned us into monsters."

23. Poke

Hiyori poked Shinji hard in the stomach and grinned when he glared at her, doubled up.

24. Tomorrow

Hiyori winced as she shifted her injured body to look at Shinji and thought, 'Please let tomorrow be better."

25. Night

Shinji clicked his tongue ring against the back of his teeth and turned to Hiyori with a grin, "Everyone's out for the night...we can finally get some alone time."


End file.
